wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoite (Future)
Yoite is a member of the Grey Wolves (Kairoshu) and uses the Iga's "Kira" technique. Yoite is revealed to be the Descendant of Dark God. Appearance Yoite is tall in height, and slender in weight for his age. He has a ghostly pale complexion, though that can be attributed to his poor health, and his hands are scorched black due to his Kira abuse (he wears beige gloves over them to hide it). He naturally dons a beige cap over his hair, usually giving him the appearance of swept bangs over his forehead, a light brown turtleneck shirt, and a long black trench coat reaching below mid-thigh. Kira Yoite uses the Iga's kinjutsushō "Kira". "Kira" can control the ki of the one it pierces by halting the flow of ki in the target's body, causing their bones to break or their body to completely explode. But conversely, it is capable of activating ki as well, as seen with his revival of Gau from his comatose state. The cost of using this technique is the loss of the user's ki or life force, gradually losing their five senses. With this, it is seen that Yoite's sense of taste and hearing decaying rapidly, and is the cause of his sickly health and scorched skin. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Early Life' Yoite's mother had intended for him to be named Sora (そら) if he had been a girl. While he seems to have gone by that name for a while, he never considered himself to actually be Sora, since he's not a girl. He was born intersex, and although he is referred to as male in anime and manga, he lived his life unsure of who he really was. His mother died in childbirth, and his remaining family considered him an 'angel of death' for that reason. He was confined to the basement and his half-brother Tsukasa Kōdō (香道司, Tsukasa Kōdō) was forbidden to approach him. When Yoite turned fourteen, his family decided to kill him, slashing his throat and unsuccessfully attempting to force Tsukasa to do the same. After this desperate attempt of ending his life, being erased from existence became his goal. He ran from the house and was saved by Hattori, who accepted him into the Grey Wolves. Yoite spends a year studying the Kira technique and all required ninja skills. Hattori promises this would bring him closer to his goal of being erased. His desire to disappear comes from his painful past and his fear of death. By disappearing he wouldn't have experienced so much pain nor death. Yoite is then placed under Yukimi's care and is given the name "Yoite". 'Meeting Yulia Jue' Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, Raikou hugged Raimei because it's Raikou's fault for their mother being killed by the Knuckles Clan. The Stranger appeared and writes on Raikou's Heart, "Kare o shinjiru mono wa, horobi ga, eien no inochi o motte inai mono", stating that Jesus saved him from his sins. He is struck by an epidemic and barely able to move. Crying, Raimei asks him to come home. However, Yoite leaves the hospital, but not before using Kira on Gau, who was still in a coma. Gau recovers due to the effect of Kira. Raikou catches up with Yoite, who is remembering his past. Yoite simply feels grateful that he met Raikou. Raikou then steps away for a bit to get some drinks and comes back to find Yoite’s body dissolving into the air. Raikou sees the Jurassic Orochi sleeping in it's Ice Cocoon. It stayed on the Crystal continent of Izumo. Raikou is able to help Kusanagi and Kyosuke defeat and seal the Dark Deity in the Tomb. Raikou uses the seven Power Stones to seal himself in the Coffin combined with his sword as a sacrifice to protect the Future of Kusanagi's Clan thus letting the People of Japan bring it from the ancient city to Tokyo. 'Present Day' 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Meeting Miharu' Yoite first meets Miharu when retrieving Fuuma's kinjutsushō. The two slowly form a bond after Yoite blackmails Miharu into promising to use the Shinra Banshou to fulfill Yoite's wish. In turn, Yoite promises to make Miharu the ruler of Nabari. As their bond deepens, he becomes more protective of Miharu and begins to show rebellious signs toward Grey Wolf leader, Hattori, when Miharu is in harm's way by his orders. Yoite becomes openly rebellious when Hattori attempts to persuade Miharu to not grant Yoite's wish, causing Hattori to send Kasa assassins after Yoite and Miharu. Yoite goes berserk after killing Hattori and causing the Iga Village to be destroyed by Dark God's Resurrection after summoning the Chaos Emeralds. 'Meeting Paul Gekko' 'Part V' 'Return of the Shinobi King Arc' 'Legend of Korra Arc' Team Angel saying the last words, good bye after graduating from the National Magic University Affiliated First High School. They went on board the White Fox the Mothership of the Ninja Pirates. They head to the Land of Alpha. 'Land of Alpha Arc' ='Meeting Lahar' = Years Later, Lahar was the President of the Land of Alpha. Lahar meets Paul Gekko again and his Descendant, Uryu. Tatsuya and Miyuki have another far too intimate moment, embarassing Leo and Erika, but sending Mizuki into a fangirl moment. Tatsuya then explains Cast Jamming and the 8 Types of Magic and the 3 exceptions. Usually, Cast Jamming only works with the military heavily restricted resource Antinite, but Tatsuya has created his own mock Cast Jamming spell, which is insanely difficult. He explains why he doesn't make this knowledge public. The next day, the 1st Course students seem to be intentionally attacking him. He is attacked by a mysterious person who then runs off. Tatsuya has become famous, occurring to his friends, causing a stir in the school as to how a 2nd course could take on 1st course students and win. Sayaka asks him to talk with her in the cafeteria. Miyuki worries about how when Tatsuya's true power is discovered, people will flock to him out of selfishness. He thinks that it will be fine if his secret is revealed, as he lives for Miyuki's sake. ='Battle of Baticul' = Before the Nine School Competition Starts, Team Angel was shocked to the see the Egg Fleet preparing the Invasion. The Shiba Siblings and the First High School were told about this Situation. Armed Eggman Robot-like assailants assault the main hall, but are easily countered by Tatsuya after he inspires the other students to resist. Cardinal George confronts Tatsuya on using a top-secret technique used by STARS called Molecular Divider, but Tatsuya ignores him, saying that he doesn't have time to explain himself. Asuza casts a charm to calm everyone in the hall, and the evacuation begins to an underground shelter via an emergency underground tunnel. Tatsuya's group lead the counterattack against the main terrorist force attacking the center. Shizuku uses her family's knowledge to take the group to the VIP conference room so they can use the network to get a better idea on what's going on outside, then meet with the rest of the First High student council members in the green room to discuss their next move. The group deciphers the enemy's motive to be to raid the Magic Association's main database. Just as the group decides to evacuate to the shelter with everyone else, Major Kazama and Fujibayashi arrive and dispatch new orders to Tatsuya, revealing to everyone's great surprise there that he is a JSDF operative. Major Kazama tells everyone that this is confidential information, and his status must remain secret. Miyuki unlocks the seals on Tatsuya's powers and activates him to answer the JSDF's call to defend the city. =Cold Emperor Returns = In order to the Egg Fleet from Attacking, Team Angel makes their way through the minor warships, all the way to the central flag ship, the Final Fortress where they confronted Lyon and his Battleship, the Black Demon. Uryu was able to capture the Giant Battleship by trapping it inside the Battleship-size Cage. After the Battle, Team Angel note that the statue's chakra was the Ultimate Weapon, thus the revived Ten-Tails appears from the clearing smoke in it's Zeref Form. Mylene declares that it is was indeed the Time to let Lyon take over the World as Dr. Lyon Eggman. After Dr. Eggman witnessed Lyon carrying on Eggman's Will to take over the World, the doctor was pleased that there would be some for him to create his Eggman Empire on. It's Fleet appeared as a means for Dr. Eggman to conquer the world with the Ten Tails. Taking command, Paul Gekko devises a battle strategy to face the beast launching a continuous Jet Stream Attack, which culminates with Uryu's Quincy Arrow seemingly being decimated by the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball, but it was later revealed that Kei and Kirihara takes the Shot and dies to save Paul Gekko's Descendant. As the opposition notices this, and his team-mates already somewhat incapacitated. Miyuki arrives, eliminating the Eggman Robots using Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. While he is cheering over his apparent victory. Lyon explains everything that The Ten Tails can use the Chaos Emeralds to command his fleet to prepare the Invasion. Dr. Eggman announced to the world that the Eggman Empire would arise and dominate the Earth. =Kusanagi Returns = Team Angel heads to Yoshi Island to see the Amusement Park, Eggmanland. The Ten Tails emerges with Dr. Eggman and his Loyal Servants to attack the group again only to be saved by Kusanagi Gekko who doesn't have the luxury of mourning. Kusanagi is pained but grateful that His Son has this small thing to keep him from completely losing Bianca's will to live. As the beast attacked Paul Gekko and Uryu, it quickly landed a blow on Uryu before he had time to retaliate. Landing on either side of the Shinobi King. Paul Gekko and Uryu launched a barrage of simultaneous Tailed Beast Balls at the beast only for the Ten-Tails to counter using one of its own, completely nullifying the oncoming attacks. With the battlefield now shrouded in mist and all sensory skills being jammed, the question of whether they thought they were hiding was raised. With a single swipe of its tail, the beast is able to dissolve the mist. Just then the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique is used to counter, and when the mist cleared, it is revealed that the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces had joined the battle. The Alliance launched a barrage of techniques in order to incapacitate the Ten-Tails, so that they could get to Lyon and Dr. Eggman. Minato Namikaze then used a Contract Seal on Lyon to release the the Ten Tails from it's Control. Unfortunately, The Ten Tails is receiving any from Dr. Eggman not from the Cold Emperor. With this, a powerful blast sets a Explosion from the frozen Tundra with the Fully matured Primal Ten Tails the Eggman was on top of it's Head. The Ten Tails is still receiving and commands from Dr. Eggman. Paul Gekko explained his history and the origins of the Kuro Akatsuki. He then thanked Uryu for everything. However, the doctor managed to use Ten Tails' Power to turn Lyon into it's Jinchūriki much to the horror of Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko and Uryu is repeatedly knocked down in his attempts to restrain Lyon. The struggle between Paul Gekko and Lyon continues. Uryu and Paul Gekko eventually reaches Lyon who was able to help him control the Ten Tails much to Eggman's Surprise. 'Return of the Ten Tails Arc' 'Land of Chaos' Hotaru asked Uryu to become her teacher, much to his surprise. During one such training session where the two sparred, Uryu noted that Hotaru was improving greatly and that she should retain her resolve for for revenge on the Tailed Beast killing her father as it would make her stronger. At some Point, Uryu has a son named Zaki. Scorpio Zirconis releases a powerful growl, glaring at the humans standing before him, sending waves of terror through their bodies. Seconds later, the Dragon bursts out into laughter as Team Angel stare at him in shock. Zirconis states that seeing the faces of humans chickening out cracks him up every single time, leaving them dumbfounded. He tells them his name, his alias and begins to look for the Lernaean Orochi, considering the fact that she is the only one with the ability to call forth the souls of the dead Dragons. He looks down and sees Zaki kneeling on the ground with his hands together in a praying position surrounded by a Magic circle, he approaches her and comes face to face with her. He calls her a cutie and is amazed to learn that she was the one who woke him up. He is then asked by the Hylians to give them information as to why there are Tailed Beasts and Humans, to which he refuses to reveal any information about just because he is being asked by humans. Nonetheless, after the Animals tell him that they are cats dogs and others, he changes his mind and begins to tell them the story of four hundred years ago; stating that Dragons were the ultimate rulers. Zirconis tells them that the humans were nothing more than just food; until a certain Dragon Couple raising a human child, Ryos appeared, who believed in a world where humans and deities would live in harmony; they spread their ideas to others. Not long after, a civil war among the Dragons who supported and those who opposed started, with Zirconis siding with the opposition. Before he continues his story; Uryu asks about one of the Tailed Beasts that are from the same Dragon Race. He continues by telling them that the battles had scarred and ripped apart several lands, causing the pro-human side to teach humans the art of Dragon Slayer Magic and entering them in the war, which, according to Zirconis, was a grave mistake. He states that the power of the Dragon Slayers made a significant change, almost granting victory to the pro-humans if not for a miscalculation. The Dragons had given far too much power to the humans, and those who wished for peace with the humans were also turned into Deities of Hatred. Among the humans was a man who turned the Tree into the Ten Tails is Mr. Kisaragi shocking Natsu and the others. Zirconis tells them that the Dragons resting where they are standing were all Shinobi. Seconds later, Zirconis bids farewell. As Team Angel converse, Arcadios and Yukino approach them, Arcadios revealing to them that such a thing is impossible. Stating that he heard everything the Shinju is a creature similar to that of Cagalli Yula Athha, and that he believes that Cagalli is the Princess based on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He then explains that defeating Kaguya is the first step to beating the Black Zetsu. ='Reborn Team Angel' = Zaki was supposed to be attending to himself within the confines of his dressing room but when his manager is pressured into ascertaining the reason behind his absence from the set, she discovers that he is instead weeping copiously over the fact that his body is so cold despite just taking a shower. Zaki meets Raimei Shinto, Hotaru Uchiha and Gau Haro. They reveal that they have received a letter from Doctor Eggman telling them of a new ultimate weapon, the Ten Tails that will be ready within three days to help the doctor in conquering the world and challenges them to stop him, if they can. Zaki, competitive as ever, accept the challenge. Hotaru and Raimei, who is disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Gau is confident that there is nothing to worry about. Zaki, however, tells them that he would not miss this adventure and the three heroes band together once again to foil Eggman's plans. They receive an emerald and then defeat Eggman in the Egg Hawk. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. After this, they battle in Casino Park, with 24 more hours. Then they defeat Eggman in the Robot Carnival and entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, revived the Ten Tails, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. They encounter the Kuro Akatsuki and advance through a haunted castle and the village. Paul Gekko joins in the Adventure. They board the Egg Fleet and were encountered by Fairy Tail Wizards, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray Fullbuster. The Kuro Akatsuki distracts the Fairy Tail so that Team Angel raced to the Flagship where Team Angel fights Dr. Eggman and Kuro Akatsuki riding on the Ten Tails. However The Ten Tails accidentally used Chaos Control warping everyone including everyone at the Guild of Heaven Tail to another world parallel to their world, Earth. Paul Gekko was seeing strange surroundings and in turn, the humans are stunned at seeing a Strange Ninja. The police arrive onto the scene, as they try to catch him, but Paul Gekko s too stubborn and quick for them and takes off towards the highway. As a couple of police drivers are driving through the highway sharing their excitement for capturing a fast Ninja who were shocked to see him Transform into an Eight Headed Dragon. His speed is so great that he actually soars for awhile, looking down at all the beautiful sights. Eventually, he starts to fall, but unfortunately falls into a pool and is not able to get up! Luckily, he is saved by Christopher Hikari, who is shocked that Paul Gekko can talk so they become friends. Paul Gekko has unofficially taken residence at Chris' luxury house. Sonic then hears on the TV that Gau Haro and Raimei Shimiza were by authorities, indicating that Paul Gekko is not alone in this new world. Chris' grandfather, sees this and agrees to help Paul find his friends. Gau and Raimei have been taken to Area 99; a top-secret research military base. It is very tight on security, so Chris gives Paul an infrared scope to find his way around. finds Cream and Cheese in a lab being tested. He breaks them out, but then the security cameras detect the trio and start firing their lasers at them. Paul, Raimei and Gau evaded the laser blasts and despite of some difficulties, they all managed to escape from Area 99 aboard the RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam, piloted by Kyoji Gekko who has unknowingly helped Paul, Gau and Raimei at some points and the heroes fly back to Chris' house to reunite. 'Part VI' 'Adventures of Paul Gekko Arc' Episode 1 Kyoji Shimizu and Bianca discuss about the recent events that have sent Paul Gekko and his friends to this new world only to lead to a conflict between the two. Dr. Eggman devises a plan to take over this new world and uses a giant robot named E-23 Missile Wrist and the Droid Army. Not long, Missile Wrist has successfully filled the city of Station Square with feared citizens and destruction and even the police forces' efforts are useless to keep order. Eggman makes his introduction and reveals his intentions for world domination to the civilians and everyone in Chris' house learn of this. Kyoji and Chris set off again; this time they will try and stop Dr. Eggman. When the duo finally arrive, Eggman orders Missile Wrist to destroy Chris and Kyoji and although they narrowly avoid Missile Wrist's attacks, they are unable to defeat the robot. Kyoji and Bianca also join in the fight but even they are unable to defeat Missile Wrist. When it seems that all is lost, Paul Gekko steps in and destroyed the Missle Wrists and goes berserk everywhere attacking the Eggman Robot Army. Ichijou Masaki brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. Mayumi and Shizuku call their fathers to lend helicopters to evacuate the personnel who were unable to reach the bunker, and everyone is extracted. Tatsuya takes to the skies in the flight suit, which R&D had improved beyond his own design, and begins by destroying the attackers' recon drones.The battle for the city continues, with notable First High members and Crimson Prince fighting back the attackers. Five Egg Walkers starts to attack Paul Gekko but Kirihara and Kei saves Mibu Sayaka, Paul Gekko and Chiyoda Kanon by taking the Shot from the Egg Walkers stating that Paul Gekko has Friends to stop Eggman too, but Miyuki arrives, eliminating the attackers and the tripping the Egg Walkers sing Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. The heroes all return for home on the Tornado but Kyoji Shimizu leaves to go on his own path. Episode 2 Chris finally learns about Chaos Control from Gekko Clan and they light up at the optimism that Sonic and his friends are able to return back to their home planet. Meanwhile Chris gets a new teacher named Mister Stewart at school who is a actually an undercover government agent in order to learn about Sonic and his friends. A Chaos Emerald appears in a construction site which causes machines go haywire. Both Sonic and his friends and Dr. Eggman learns about this and are determined to find the emerald. Eggman "hatches" a giant bird robot named "E-11 Beacon" and the Gekko Clan use the Tornado 2 to search for the Emerald while Paul goes on his own. Paul Gekko clashes with Beacon but the robot bounces the ninja around, rendering him helpless. Meanwhile, Chris has found the Chaos Emerald but Eggman snatches it and takes off into the sky, with Chris holding onto the Egg Mobile. The two fight over the emerald but Chris manages to retrieve it but falls off the Egg Mobile. With the Help of Paul's Clan, Paul Gekko knock out Beacon and rushes to Chris' aid and saves him. At the Hikari Mansion, everybody celebrates on the collection of the Chaos Emerald. Kyoji Shimizu is sitting a dark alley and Lyon speaks to him into believing that Paul Gekko is enjoying the new world who is connected to his Ancient world which Paul, his friends, Family and Eggman originally come from. Kyoji's rage takes over him and he vows to fight Sonic and take his Chaos Emerald. Bianca informs Chris and Kyoji Gekko of possible suspicion of a Chaos Emerald located in Silver Valley and they take the train after Sonic declines an invitation. When nobody is seen to be finding the emerald, they settle for a picnic and Eggman's robot, E-47 Pumpty, attacks and traps the trio inside. Paul Gekko meets up with Kyoji Shimizu and they begin to fight for a while. Meanwhile, Team Angel attempt to free themselves. Kyoji Shimizu finally figured out that Lyon was the Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki and together, Paul and Kyoji managed to free his friends and destroy Pumpty respectively. Kyoji goes his own way once more with protest from Chris and Yuki Uzuki. Chris is glad to hear that his parents are coming home for a visit. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to brainwash the kids so that they could convince their parents to see Dr. Eggman as a magnificent ruler. He sends out his robot "E-51 Intelligente" to replace Mr. Stewart. The robot does well in pleasing the kids, although he is not getting the kids to please Eggman. Meanwhile, Chris' parents have arrived. Paul Gekko rushes to Chris' School, bringing his Younger Brother only for his Clan to be attacked by Hashirama Senju and his Senju Clan, who is transported to earth after all and believed if the two most powerful clans joined forces, nations would be unable to find clans to stand up to the unified clans and would cause shinobi clans to stop selling their services because it would mean suicide and would cause the non-stop adventures to end. As Tobirama and Soma met, Soma was chased when Tobirama was able to catch him Paul Gekko came to his rescue. Paul Gekko recalling his childhood memories with Hashirama proceeded to accept the truce, only for his Brother Sōma Gekko to talk him out of it believing it would miss School, causing Paul Gekko to see his Friend and saying that he will accept the Truce later. Paul is able to help Soma pick the Class that Chris is in. Episode 3 Chris' mom suggests a dinner party and invites Chris' uncle. Upon hearing this, Prince Maxus and Maya Ōtsutsuki wanted to help in the party. Mr. Stewart invites himself to the party by Chris' surprise. Mia Ōtsutsuki causes another mess in the kitchen by accident before escaping. Mr. Stewart and Sam Speed arrive for the party. It is from this point on, Paul and co. are able to roam throughout the mansion without any problems. Sōma initially gets defeated by Paul Gekko in their first fight and Paul promises to return again. In the meantime, Sōma trains to get even stronger for their next fight. It is also revealed that Paul Gekko is in fact Sōma's biological older brother. The Gekko Clan explaining the possible magnificent activities to do at the newly opened Emerald Coast. are all excited to visit the Emerald Coast as they get themselves ready for the trip. Chris reminds them to not get noticed by the public but Paul Shiba insists that they will be fine as long as they remain near a villa that Chris' family has established. Chris wanted to accompany the group rather than being at the opening ceremony party at the new resort at the Emerald Coast in place of his mother but Paul SHiba tells him that the opening ceremony won't be long and he can return to the group. Paul Gekko refuses to go along with the gang to the Emerald Coast, leaving everyone, especially Amy, shocked and runs off. Chris wonders why Paul refused to go and Bianca explains that Paul hates water and that he can't swim, which causes Chris to remember the moment in which he rescued the drowning Paul from the swimming pool at his house. Renato Clan and the Gekko Clan take off to the Emerald Coast in the X Tornado while Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka drove to the opening ceremony in a car. Mr. Tanaka reminds Chris that he is representing the Thorndyke family during this trip, Paul is lying on the grass at a meadow and picks up a flower while looking at the sky, wondering who needs the ocean. At the Emerald Coast, Dan Renato and Ace Renato are seen splashing about in the ocean while Bianca snorkels underwater. The heroes agreed that they are happy to come to the Emerald Coast to have fun. During the opening ceremony, whilst the guests are chatting happily with each other Chris feels a little bored when Mr. Tanaka informs Chris to look interested. Bianca returns to the villa while creating the same bracelet for Paul. Prince Maxus wonders who Yuki Uzuki is making the bracelet for before suspecting it was for Paul but Yuki denies it. Suddenly, the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode appears over at the Emerald Coast resort. The guests screamed and turned to leave as The Egg Fleet approaches them over the Resort. Paul Gekko arrives into the scenery to save Chris, but Bianca and Juvia joins him. Bianca wanted to give Paul the bracelet, who explains to him that it will grant good luck and protection while in the water. While giving it to him, Paul then realizes how much his wife cares for him. Episode 4 Gau Haro locates another Chaos Emerald at a baseball field named Diamond Stadium. He meets Albert Butler, the stadium's groundskeeper, and learns about the stadium's history. Albert then holds a Chaos Emerald in close proximity with Gau when he shows his, causing a bright light to shoot into the sky where everyone including Paul Gekko nd co. and the Shimiza Clan. The Kuro Akatsuki arrives at the stadium and steals Albert's Chaos Emerald and nearly steals Gau's as well, but Paul and his friends arrive at the stadium on time. To settle the dispute Paul Gekko, Chris and Dan Renato and the others face the Shimiza Clan and Kuro Akatsuki. The match between Paul's team and Lyon's team starts and naturally, Raimei Shimiza plays fair and takes an early lead, mainly because of the Shimiza Clan Members' powerful throws and swings. Nevertheless, Dan Renato's team eventually makes ground. Reporter Scarlet Garcia, who witnessed the bright light earlier, follows them to the stadium and starts reporting on the game pretty soon. The stands are then filled with people cheering for Paul's Team. Paul Gekko and Juvia finally edges into the lead with the Super Home Run. Paul And Juvia used the Iced Shell to face Perfect Chaos at Hyrule City, stopping the Space Colony from bring dropped to earth for it's Destruction by the wrath of Gerald Robotnik's Spirit. Until Naori Uchiha Showed up to see in time after Paul Gekko and co. is able to retrieve the Seven Chaos Emeralds. She was determined to save The People of Earth because, Paul Gekko has become a Great Hero too much. The Four Noble Clans were reunited to face the Kuro Akatsuki and Dr. Eggman in the True Final Battle. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. Episode 5 Naruto Uzumaki causes trouble throughout City, most recently having placed graffiti all over the Hokage Monument. Much of the village dislikes him for it, but he enjoys the attention garnered from reprimands, as he had no parents or friends due to the villagers abusing him daily for no apparent reason. Despite claiming to be a talented shinobi who would someday become Hokage, Naruto is incapable of performing basic techniques such as the Clone Technique. When this leaves him unable to graduate from the Academy, one of his Friends in the Office Vector and Espio were inside their office. Shunji and Kyoji complained that Mikazuchi was late. Kyoji seemed to be in a bad mood and tells him that they have more important things to worry about. He wondered where they were while Kyoji was puzzled as to why is the Moon so White. Mikazuchi arrives carrying a newspaper, lands on Kyoji's nose and tries to show him the newspaper. Kyoji ignores it and tells him to get off his nose. Shunji asked Mikazuchi where they were, but Mikazuchi didn't know, shocking her brother. Kyoji reads the newspaper seeing Sonic save the day, surprising him and Erza Scarlet. Shunji tells them they will be famous like Paul Gekko. In the relatively peaceful Station Square, the civilians are enjoying their daily activities when suddenly they hear a rumble underground. While Sam Speed warns an overspeeding driver, columns of water suddenly rocket upwards from all of the drain sewers like geysers while more water emerges from buildings and roads creating fissure cracks. While Sam escorts civilians to a nearby safe building, a tsunami forms, washing Sam away. One trail of water emerging it's Face was the powerful deity of After successfully stealing the scroll, Naruto is caught by another instructor, Iruka Umino, who realised that Naruto had been tricked. Iruka protects Naruto from the Mizuki who is planning to take the scroll for himself. decides to solve the case after some talking about learning to be a detective which Naruto agrees. He goes on to explain that the villagers hate him for the monster he contains and that Iruka, whose parents were killed by the Nine-Tails, must hate him the most. Iruka said this was not the case, as he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathised with Naruto. The Four Noble Clans take off to the flooded and ruined Station Square. The government attempts to shoot down Chaos with choppers but their weapons prove no match against the water monster's watery skin.launches the missiles destroying the choppers but the pilots survive. Meanwhile, Paul attempts to take down Cobrasaurus but serves no match to it. Cobrasaurus creates another tidal wave to drown Sonic only for the blue hedgehog to be alive surfing on a wooden plank. Chris rescues him back on to the X-Tornado. Chaos then tries to shoot down the X-Tornado using spears of water but the X-Tornado dodges them and flies past Cobrasaurus. Suddenly a bright light blinds Cobrasaurus and the X-Tornado's passengers as the X-Tornado lands. The light reveals itself as Yuki who has arrived in the past who also wishes to stop the water monstrosity. Cobrasaurus then summons the Chaos Emeralds, now glowing. Yuki says that Cobrasarurs is only full of hatred and sadness and suggests sealing him back in the Master Emerald before it is too late, but Paul states to her that it will not work and if they do that, the same thing will only happen again and they have to solve this problem once and for all. Iruka said this was not the case, as he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathised with Naruto for repent of the Sins that Paul left behind. The crowed cheers the Paul Gekko on; suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and rise up. Their powers transform Paul Gekko into Super Megaman Model O, much to the surprise of Tikal who thought that the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger. Yuki and Maxus states in response that there are other more powerful feelings such as caring and friendship. With his new powers, Super Megaman proceeds to fight with Cobrasaurus. Despite of Cobrasaurus' attacks, they proved ineffective against the super-powered hedgehog though at one point it fires a laser at Paul's friends but Naruto arrives to the scene and stops the laser. With one final punch combining with Naruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique stopping the laser and charging into and defeats the water monstrosity for good but Cobrasaurus; he is not defeated entirely yet and is still alive. A Chao colony arrives, much in the favor of Cobrasaurus and Tikal tells The Giant Snake the truth that the Chao are living in Earth at peace, then Cobrasaurus and Tikal returned to the Temple where they belong on Samurai Island. Naruto believes Iruka and uses his newly-mastered Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to defeat Mizuki. Amazed by the complicated technique that Naruto has learned, Iruka officially makes Naruto a ninja by giving him his own forehead protector, and notes that he may one day have the potential to become Hokage. Episode 6 Paul Gekko and co. entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies and the Ten Tails was on board the Flagship. Mr. Tanaka praying to a statue. The Four Noble Clans and Chris are all waiting for a bus which would transport them to a beautiful valley which is notable for being Mr. Tanaka's homeland as a youth where Mr. Tanaka is waiting for them to set up camp there. Sonic also tags along but instead of participating in the camp with everyone else, he visits the city side for sightseeing. The camping gang quickly settled in to the campsite and participated activities such as cooking and catching insects. However, Hashirama finally caught up with Paul Gekko who was cornered to the Mountain Wall in exhaustion. Tobirama attempted to finish Paul Gekko off but Hashirama forced Tobirama to stay out of it and approached Paul Gekko once more to create peace between their clans; however, Paul Gekko already accepted the Truce. After the truce, Paul Gekko questioned his friend Tobirama asking whether giving them away for free wasn't all right. Silenced by his brother, he listened on as the proceedings continued. Eventually, he shared the tailed beasts to other villages in an attempt to maintain peace and equalise the power between the nations thus ending the dispute between them. Paul Gekko eventually found the children attempting to filter the mud out of the polluted lake in the Chao colony. He then filters the mud out of the polluted water using his speed. Later that night, the cast sit and laugh around the campfire as Mr. Tanaka mentioned he stumbled upon a Chao colony when he was a youth. Once more, Paul Gekko and co. board the Egg Fleet and defeated Lyon. But Paul and Co. fights Eggman and the Kuro Akatsuki and Lyon on the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode once again. Naori has found out that Paul Gekko and his Clan only has three minutes to return home or else they could be stuck in Ninja Land Forever. Naruto Uzumaki gets Paul Gekko to see the error of his ways and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and The Ten Tails was forced to use Chaos Control. Before the Ten Tails can do that, Paul Gekko has to say goodbye to Christopher Hikari and promise him to see each other again. Paul Gekko and everyone who are from Planet Dens are returning to Planet Dens disappears. Everyone from Planet Dens stands in the same way that where they are fighting on Egg Fleet. They spent time in hopes of finding the Deity's gate and to remember his friend. Paul Gekko was shocked to see The Deity's Gate. Paul Gekko uses the Chaos Emeralds to open the Gate to Earth. Lucy mumbles that the portal should not be opened, for she believes that the gate is only for Shinobi King to go in. Paul Gekko agrees and Paul Gekko is already the Ninja King. Finally, Reunited as Chris promised and they became good friends Again. Episode 7 Yūichi constantly sneaks out at night, and to cut his habit, his nurse Akiko barricades his door to prevent him from leaving. However, she strikes a deal that if he is able to become friends with a new patient, she will lift her restriction. The new patient turns out to be Rika, a seventeen-year-old girl in the eastern ward who enjoys reading the works of Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. At first, Yūichi, with the assistance of Akiko, lies about reading the same book, but Rika easily sees through this act and demands that in exchange for her forgiveness, he must do what she wants. One day, Rika requests to go up to Mount Hōdai despite her weak, sickly condition because it was the same place her father hiked up before he died, and she believed if she is able to do the same, she will lose her fear of dying. Yūichi sneaks her out of the hospital with much success and realizes that he is doing favors not because she tells him to, and when he tries to tell her his true intent of assisting her, he faints. Paul Gekko and co. were being attacked by the Nine High School Students who knew Paul Gekko very well and his Heroic Deeds continues in Casino Park and BINGO Highway. Not long, Missile Wrist has successfully filled the Casino Park with feared citizens and destruction and even the police forces' efforts are useless to keep order. Eggman makes his introduction and reveals his intentions for world domination to the civilians and everyone in Chris' house learn of this. Kyoji and Chris set off again; this time they will try and stop Dr. Eggman. When the duo finally arrive, Eggman orders Missile Wrist to destroy Chris and Kyoji and although they narrowly avoid Missile Wrist's attacks, they are unable to defeat the robot. Kyoji and Bianca also join in the fight but even they are unable to defeat Missile Wrist. When it seems that all is lost, Paul Gekko steps in and destroyed the Missle Wrists and goes berserk everywhere attacking the Eggman Robot Army. Ichijou Masaki brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. During a stormy night in the laboratory of his lair, Dr. Eggman is cooking up his perhaps most diabolical scheme yet. Orbot and Cubot stand by in terror and watches as Eggman picks out one of his mustache hairs and places it in a large machine which goes to work. With a loud "ping", Eggman's creation is done, which the doctor reveals to his minions is cookies. Orbot is dumbfounded over the fact that that is what Eggman was making, but Eggman assures him that they are "evil cookies": in truth, these cookies contain Eggman's DNA and anyone who eats them will become a clone of him, complete with personality patterns and intellect. During the day later on, one of Eggman's robots places a basket of the doctor's cookies at Paul's shack. Paul Gekko soon finds the cookies but before he can eat one, he gets a message from Kyoji who needs his help stopping his own rampaging vacuum-robot. Sonic therefore leaves the cookies behind, much to Eggman's frustration who is spying on him. While Paul is away helping Kyoji stop his rogue robot, Raimei, Yuki and Ace Renato come by 's shack one by one and fall under the effects of the cookies by eating one of them each, which only frustrates Eggman more. When Paul returns to his shack with Kyoji, only one cookie is left. Paul tries to eat it, but Kyoji convinces him to let him have it as he likes cookies with chocolate chunks. This saves Paul Gekko from being affected by the cookie but it instead affects Kyoji. Paul Gekko sees the two last Cookies in the Basket. Just as Paul Gekko is about to eat it, Kirihara and Kei saved Paul Gekko and eats it gets affected. Miyuki arrives and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. Later at Eggman's Fleet, Kyoji, Raimei, Yuki and Ace have gathered there (each having grown a mustache like Eggman's) where they now are evil geniuses and plot Sonic's destruction. Though that was not planned for, Eggman is delighted as he now has four evil geniuses under his command. Because they start arguing due to lack of experience however, Eggman decides to give them a crash-course in villainy. Eggman then begins tutoring Kyoji, Raimei, Yuki and Ace in berating their underlings, surveillance of their subjects, proper mustache care, lesson numbering, and target practice with laser guns. Lyon and Paul Ichijou though, cannot handle suffering under so many evil geniuses so they find Paul Gekko and tell him of what has transpired. Inside his Flagship, Eggman is holding exams for his new allies where the topic is how to capture Sonic. Just then, Paul Gekko breaks in and Eggman orders Kyoji, Raimei, Yuki and Ace to attack him. Sonic however, does not want to fight back against his friends and tries to talk them out of it but without success. As Sonic is cornered by his friends and robots alike, Eggman proclaims that he has finally captured Sonic. However, Kyoji, Raimei, Yuki and Ace quickly begin to argue over who deserves that honor which breaks down into an all-out brawl. Paul and Eggman take cover from the fighting and Sonic gets an idea after seeing Eggman's evil cookie-making machine. Blasting his way over to the machine, Paul makes a cookie with Sonic's DNA which he feeds to an involuntary Eggman. Now turned blue and endowed with Sonic's heroism and powers, Eggman helps Sonic fight his evil friends and robots. Paul Gekko then has Eggman hold them off while he runs back home to find hair from each of his friends that contain their original DNA which he brings back to the lair where he and Eggman make evil cookies from them. Paul then has his friends eat their cookies, turning each of them back to their normal selves. The good Eggman now thinks that they will be working together from now on, but Team Angel is not happy about that idea, so Sticks feed Eggman one of his own cookies, turning him back to normal too. Eggman then tells Team Angel off and goes back to plotting evil schemes. Episode 8 Paul Gekko is confronting his nemesis, Doctor Eggman, on Eggman's flagship. Eggman then activated the ships defense systems, activating the cannons and bringing forth a horde of Egg Fighters. After seeing the obstacles, Paul Gekko boosted forward and began dodging the batteries fired from the cannons. bounding across the flagship, Eggman brought forth his Mech and unleashed a flurry of machine gun fire. After running across the ceiling while dodging missiles, Sonic ran through the Flagship's hallway. Eggman fired his Mech's grappling hook-like arm and grabbed Sonic. After being pulled to Eggman in the Mech's grasp, Paul Gekko summoned the Chaos Emeralds from within himself and became Super Paul the Dragon in order to stop him, destroying Eggman's mech, Eggman fled in his Egg Mobile and fled from his Flagship. After chasing Eggman through space and destroying half of his fleet, they finally arrived at Eggman's Research Facility and knocking Eggman himself to the ground. As a trap, Eggman pretends to plead for mercy. When Paul Gekko is close enough, he activates the Chaos Energy Cannon, which traps Paul Gekko in the center and begins drawing the Chaos energy out of Sonic and the Emeralds in a fashion that is clearly extremely painful for him. After the weapon is charged, Eggman fires a laser at the Space Colonies to wake a Nation known as the ZAFT splitting the Colonies and Januarius and awakening God within Paul Gekko. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Paul Gekko into Athrun the Soilder and rendering the Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless. Eggman then opens an airlock which sucks Paul Gekko and the drained Emeralds out into space and down to the Space Colony Januaius but was saved by the Athrun Zala's Gundam getting exploded with Kira Yamato's Gundam causing the shockwave of the blast, injuring him to some extent of Time Traveling back in time to where the Two unknown Mobile Suits fighting was over. While Paul Gekko is saved from a fatal landing due to an unknown energy source, he still ends up taking a heavy fall. After pulling himself out of the dirt Paul Gekko fainted about the Two Gunplas getting pounded in the Explosion. Back at the Minerva, the ZAFT recruits were rejoicing and watching over Paul Gekko's Return and Rey congratulates the latter for the escape from the Fall. Cagalli Yula Athha and Orb forces find Paul Gekko in Athrun Form that was mistaken that it was the Real Athrun. Paul Gekko regains consciousness on the Orb transport ship, where Cagalli points a gun at him and demands to know what happened to Kira. Paul Gekko show his Name to the Princess of Orb as Paul the Dragon. Paul Gekko said to Cagalli about the Diary about Project Naruto, but justifies it by saying that Kira had killed several ZAFT comrades, including Athrun Zala's friend Nicol Amalfi. Paul Gekko tells Cagalli that Kira and Athrun and he survived the explosion but his vengeance have to destroy the Nations as Cagalli explains some of the teachings her father, that killing for vengeance will never bring peace but simply more conflict and asks him again how his thinking will ever bring about peace and the distraught and disillusioned Athrun is tipped off. Before releasing him back to his Firend and Family, Cagalli returns the five Fully restored Chaos Emeralds to and gives Paul Gekko a red stone pendant sacred to Haumea (the goddess of fertility and childbirth worshipped in Orb), and says she does not want anybody else to die. After exploring the city of Apotos, in the Plants,Paul Gekko took an instant liking to the Ice Cream Vendor's Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme. After buying himself some of Ice cream, shortly after visited Mazuri where Paul Gekko saved the villagers from Eggman before he pursued and drove Eggman off. Back at Eggman's Flagship, Lyon presented Eggman with his dinner and reported his plans were behind schedule, which Orbot constantly noted was the doctor's own fault while pointing out the undesired results of his hasty actions. As Eggman contemplated on how to capture God's Host, Orbot gave his suggestions, but was brushed aside when Eggman had the idea of attracting them with an energy pulse. As Eggman's plan proved to be successful, Lyon commenced Project Dark God upon Eggman's clearance. Dark Gaia appears as Dark Energy have increased Paul Ichijou's Strength to prepare for the Dark God Project. In Januarius Egypt , Paul and co. were at Yuki Uzuki's 100th Anniversary by the Pharaoh of Mobigypt. Paul Gekko encountered the girl with Red Orange Hair. Paul Gekkothen asks the girl what her name was and the girl couldn't remember his own name or history (which Paul Gekko thinks he landed on him, causing the memory loss). Paul agrees to help the Girl restore his memory during their journey. When the two arrived in Apotos, the girl took an instant liking to the Ice Cream Vendor's Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme. After buying themselves some of these, the girl was given the name "Jelly" by Paul Gekko after the ice cream. Jelly is interested but Paul Gekko is rather frightened by the Haunted Castle. The photos of Paul Gekko impresses the girl therefore the Zaft Soilders continue to scare Paul Gekko to win her heart. Athrun who was enraged have caused Paul Gekko to be scared numerous times in the Haunted House. However, the Haunted House was actually the Giant Battleship Minerva. As Jelly cowers in fear, Paul Gekko transforms into his Eight Tailed form upon seeing the full moon and scares the Minerva crew in a surprise. Epiosde 9 After saving Mazuri from Dr. Eggman, Paul and Jelly began pursuing Eggman to Savannah Citadel when the doctor headed for the Gaia Temple. When Paul and Jelly caught up to Eggman, Paul fought the doctor's Egg Beetle and destroyed it, forcing Eggman to retreat. Episode 10 During her stay on Earth, Stella the Loussier meets Paul Gekko personally, when he saves her from drowning after she falls from a cliff, but neither of them knows who the other is. She panicked when he said her block word, "die", Paul Gekko, knowing that Stella was scared to die, he hugs her and tells her that she won't die. He also told her that he will protect her. Stella, knowing that was the same phrase that Lyon said to her, she starts crying in Paul's arms. He apologizes for scaring and upsetting her, and tells her to stop crying. He wraps a handkerchief around her ankle to stop the bleeding. Stella takes Paul Gekko 's hand, puts it on her face, asking him if he will protect her. He says that he will protect her. Stella became attached to Paul Hikari and they grew closer to each other. Jelly builds a campfire to dry his shirt and her bra and dress. When she stood up to get a pink shell, he felt embarrassed around Stella because she's topless. During this time Shinn swears to protect her, but when she comes back to the Luro Akatsuki her memories are stored. When the Minerva is attacked by the joined forces of the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union Stella again fights against ZAFT and during this battle she inadvertently kills the new pilot of the Minerva, Heine Westenfluss, whose unit was disabled by Kira Yamato. When the Minerva investigates the extended facility in Lodonia – the place where the Extended are created – Stella attacks the Minerva but is defeated by Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki and becomes a prisoner on the White Angel. But because of the changes in her body her condition becomes worse and to save her life Shinn violates orders and brings her back to the EA. Although the EA stabilize her condition, she is assigned to be the pilot of the gigantic Monster called the Ten Tails. With her new suit, she destroys many cities but Paul Gekko appears and distracts the Ten Tails on the Egg Fleet, while Jelly and Paul Hikari get both the Chaos Emeralds and the People to the higher ground during the Evacuation of Berlin and later Shinn also joins the fight, and once again, Shinn and Stella are enemies on the battlefield. Paul Gekko tells Shinn that he will take care of the Descendant of Stella, he tries to calm her with his words and is successful but Stella's Ancestor sees her descendant in pain. Stella Loussier attacks again, and in return, against her Descendant, Paul Gekko damages the cannons above the cockpit of the Destroy Tank Destroyer saving Stella's Descendant. Stella's condition was at the Hospital hoping that she will feel better on the Wheelchair. 'Friendship Arc' 'Meeting Jelly in Truth' Paul Gekko and Co. saved Jelly from getting hit by a Car. For generations afterward, Chris and the Four Noble Clans became Friends with Jelly. Jelly telling him he was like Black Wind, a legendary hero on her planet that once protected their people from their enemies like Doctor Eggman and Lyon. Jelly then pulled Leon aside and asked him about the Chaos Emerald, which he claimed never to have heard of, but at Kyoji Gekko's inquiry, remembered a meteor that looked like a white gemstone crashing on the planet that was now stored with the other minerals in a mining building far away. When awakened, Robotnikhotep willingly gave the sixth Chaos Emerald to Jelly because he no longer wanted to live forever with the pesky Mummified Hedgehog. After giving Paul Gekko's Friend the Emerald, Robotnikhotep disintegrated into dust. At the Jungle, Paul Gekko and Jelly are attacked by a pack of Cave Bear but were saved by and taken to the Volcano by a Mysterious Figure who was revealed to be Dan Renato's Father. Paul Gekko and Jelly discovered the seventh Chaos Emerald. Magma the Volcano God does not allow anyone to have the Chaos Emerald unless they first make a sacrifice to him, which must be thrown into his lava. However, the lava is actually volcanic mud, so the sacrifice is not destroyed, but rather becomes messy, as it is what happened to Jelly when Dan's Father sacrificed her. After Paul Gekko and his Friends obtains the last emerald. The Spy informs Paul Gekko about the Dark God's Resurrection. When the Seven Chaos Emeralds were gathered Jelly reveals that Jelly is Paul Gekko's Descendant that guards the seal containing Dark God, and she lost her memories because, like the ZAFT, Jelly was prematurely awakened by Eggman's laser when Eggman started the Return of God in the Space Colony. Meer is then met by Paul, Jelly, Athrun, and Yuki Uzuki at an empty amphitheater, which was meant to be the grounds of Lacus's assassination. After Meer's personal attempt to shoot Lacus backfires, Sarah attempts to shoot Lacus herself, but because Kira's mechanical bird, Torii, informs Athrun of the attempt, both her and the remaining group's covers are blown. Because of this, the assassins are killed off and a more direct plan has to be exacted. In an attempt to kill the group, Sarah then throws a grenade, which is ricocheted by a bullet fired from Kira's gun and lands near her. Paul Gekko reawakens and, after seeing that Sarah was not dead, and fired one final shot at Lacus, but this ended up hitting Meer, fatally wounding her on purpose, attacks her by throwing Sarah off the roof for mocking him by copying his poses and Kira and Athrun then open fire on her at the sky. One of the bullets pierces her chest, which finally kills her. Meer gives Lacus a picture of herself before her cosmetic surgery, and after begging her not to forget her songs and life with a sincere apology and tells Paul Gekko and Jelly to stop Dr. Eggman from the return of Hatred which Paul and co. understands and she dies in a tearful Lacus' arms. Athrun carries Meer's dead body to the Archangel, where a brief but heartfelt funeral service is held for her in her honor. Later, Lacus and the others read Meer's personal diary about her life (with her voice-over again not reflecting what is written). At the funeral of Meer, Lacus tearfully promises Meer that she and her friends will never forget about her and her life. Paul Gekko and Jelly went to Eggmanland the Amusement Park to discover the Tomb of Dark God. Paul Gekko realized that it was his Grandfather. As he stood thinking of what to do, Paul Gekko saw his grandfather emerge from below his feet, but managed to avoid him. Face to face with his Grandfather with the help of Jelly. Dark God, However announced this was a battle for their lives, as there could only be one Ninja King in the world. Jelly agreed on terms, and Paul and Jelly clashed with Dark God in a long and intense battle between two opponents of equal might. As explosions erupted from the collisions between them, it became apparent to both Paul and Dark God that they could predicting the other's actions move for move due to them sharing the same thoughts, and as such, neither of them could gain the upper hand on one another, to which Paul Gekko replied was "strange". Their battle was temporarily interrupted by the untimely arrival of Dr. Robotnik and Sara, as they crash into the Egg Mobile, with Sonic landing on the top and hurting his groin, but Sonic quickly recovered to resume his fight and accidentally freed Sara from Robotnik in the process. The battle between Paul and Dark God became increasingly fiercer as the two of them literally tore the icy wasteland apart in the wake of their fight, with Paul Gekko receiving some solid blows from Dark God and otherwise, but they could still only fight to a stalemate. Paul Gekko, however, slowly became more and more exhausted from their prolonged battle, thus allowing his Grandfather to grab Sonic in a chokehold. Before he could get killed, however, Paul was saved by his Father and his Uncle who managed to overload Dark God's system with the swords, paralyzing him. Paul Gekko then took the opportunity and hit Dark God directly with a powerful Spin Dash, sending him flying into the horizon. As their fight continued however, Metal's damage became increasingly more extensive, and Dark God found himself overwhelmed by Paul Gekko and crashed into the windshield of the brother's ship. As the ship was about to explode however, Sonic's personality overtook his Grandfather's programming and Dark God saved the Paul Gekko's Brothers and Sisters. After saving them, Dark God started to malfunction again, which caused him to be knocked into a lava pit by falling debris. Heavily damaged and nearly unable move, Dark God saw his Grandson trying to rescue him, and began crawling towards him. To Pauls's surprise however, Dark God refused Paul's rescue and announced to him that "There is only one Sonic...", as Dark God now realized that Paul was the only one of them that could remain. Accepting his fate, Dark God returned to dormancy inside his Tomb where he was sealed away in Heaven Tail Guild. Thus freeing Yoite from Sadness and Anger. ='Final Moments' = Shortly before Yoite dies, he realizes that he was alive all along, because he had Miharu and Yukimi there for him. He expresses his happiness that he was not alone in this world, and tells Miharu that he is fully satisfied simply being the "Yoite" that Miharu and Yukimi knew. He then again asks Miharu to erase him - not for his sake, but so that Miharu won't succumb to sadness over Yoite's death, and can continue smiling. After mentioning his desire to return to Yukimi's home (reminiscent of the time when he left Yukimi's home with only a "bye", which Yukimi replied: "isn't it 'see you later'?" - Yoite now finally sees Yukimi's home as his home). He asks for Miharu to make some more okonimiyaki, so he could leave, and during that time Yoite dies, happy and satisfied in Miharu's arms before the Shinra Banshou could be used. The Shinra Banshou notes that, though Miharu's wish came too late, his desire still came true. Though it is unknown exactly what Miharu's wish was, no one can remember Yoite. Therefore it seems clear he was erased to some extent (especially since the scar he gave Miharu is gone). However, since the characters themselves or the events they are faced with do not seem altered, it is unclear how well he was erased. Yukimi (雪見和彦 Yukimi Kazuhiko) and Miharu also recall that someone close to them is gone, and express extreme loneliness over it - though they cannot remember who it was, and what was erased. According to Juvia, Yoite looks kinda happy and Paul Gekko's Super Form have eventually defeating it and in the process, its evil mindset was returned to its regular state and turned back into his happy Yoite state. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters